


The Stolen Child

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves and Fae, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Turning towards her, Miles took a deep shuddering breath. “My name is Lord Miles Matheson. I am first in line to the Throne of Kings and you are my daughter.”
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Returning home from the town nearest their village, Charlotte, or Charlie as her aunt and uncle called her, sat in the back of the wagon amongst the bags of cornmeal and other foodstuffs they had traded for, reading a book. Her aunt and uncle were sitting up front, quietly talking about their plans for the fall harvest, when the horses began to stomp and snort, becoming uncontrollable. 

“What’s happening?” Charlie shouted, trying to get her footing in the rocking wagon. 

“I-I don’t know!” Aaron yelled back, struggling with the reins. 

Charlie looked down in terror as a strange, black mist rose up from under her feet, its wispy tendrils slowly wrapping around her body, keeping her rooted to the spot. Meeting her aunts’ eyes, Charlie screamed as the bottom fell out of her world.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to find a blonde-haired woman hovering above her, gentle tapping her cheeks. “Charlotte? Charlie!” 

“Wha-Where am I?” Charlie questioned, twisting her head as she looked around in confusion.

“It’s me, Charlie, it’s mom. We only have a few minutes,” she explained, looking over her shoulder at the door behind her. 

Charlie's eyes went wide. “Mom?”

“Listen to me, honey,” Rachel whispered frantically, “Listen very carefully. I’m not sure how much longer I'll be in this realm and I need to send you home before something happens and I can’t.”

Charlie shook her head in confusion. “Home? You mean back to Aaron and Priscilla?”

“No. No, honey. Back to where we're from,” she explained with a gentle smile, tucking Charlie's hair back so she could run a finger over the tip of her pointed ear. “I know you’re confused, and you don’t even really know me, but please know that I would never hurt you.”

Charlie looked around the room and then back to her mother. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Rachel breathed out as she pressed her lips to Charlie's forehead, squeezing the knife in her hand hard enough to cut her skin. 

Letting the blood drop on top of Charlie’s head, she began to chant under her breath as the door burst open behind her. 

Charlie’s eyes widened at the sight of armed men in uniforms, yelling her mother’s name. 

The last thing she heard was her mother's voice in her ear. “Find your father, Charlie. He'll protect you.”

* * *

One hand holding her head, Charlie tilted sideways to rub her abused rump with the other. 

Taking a long look around, she cautiously picked herself up off the ground, only to tumble backward with a shriek, falling on her ass once again as five men in armor dropped out of the trees surrounding her. 

“Wha-?” she squeaked, holding her hands up in surrender, the hunting knife strapped to her thigh her only weapon.

“Who are you?” One of the men demanded, his sword perilously close to her throat.

“I'm-I’m Charlie.” 

“Charlie who? Of which House are you descended?”

“House?” Charlie repeated, equally terrified and intrigued by the strange-looking men and weapons surrounding her. “I don’t understand what you’re asking. Where am I?”

With a scowl, the man straightened, looking at his counterparts. “Bring her. Lord Matheson can decide what to do with her.”

Charlie screamed, fighting the men that grabbed her arms, unable to getaway.

* * *

At a knock on his door, Lord Miles Matheson of the Seventh House looked up from his desk. “Enter!” he called out, laying his writing utensil aside.

He was shocked as members of the Grounds Tiri entered the room, throwing a small elven girl to the floor. 

Rising from his chair, he watched as the girl pushed to her feet, tossed her hair aside, and snarled at the guards, causing most of them to take a step back. 

Upon closer observation of his guard, as he rounded his desk, Miles could see scratch marks, a possible black eye and he was pretty sure Jassin had a set of bloody teeth marks on his forearm.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, turning towards Nieven the highest-ranking guard in the room.

“She came through the portal, Nin Hir.”

“And did you ask her of her business here?”

“She didn’t just come through the portal Sire, she was thrown through it. Not even wisps of the veil could escape her entry.”

Miles turned, eying the young girl across from him. “Very well. You may leave us.”

“I would advise against that Nin Hir. She appears to be feral.”

Miles heard the girl utter a curse under her breath and bit back a smirk. “Perhaps she is simply a girl who has been through an ordeal. That will be all.” 

Ignoring their departure, Miles strode over to the two chairs in front of his desk and moved them so that they were facing each other. 

“I apologize for my guards. Protecting the portal to Earth is of utmost importance.”

“The portal to Earth?” Charlie asked with a tilt of her head as she stared at the man dressed in a thin silken tunic and loose pants. His dark hair was long and straight, pulled back to reveal his pointed ears. 

Seeing them, Charlie reached up to finger her own. “Am I on another planet?” she asked in a small voice. 

“Yes and no.”

“That’s not very helpful.”

“Elves are part of the Fae. Not only can the Fae cross time, but we can also travel between dimensions. When humans began to rise in power we fled here. To this dimension. Please,” the man said, gesturing to the chairs. “Let us sit. I could order tea if you like.”

“No, thank you,” Charlie whispered, as she perched on the chair that he indicated. She could see from her reflection across the room, that she was filthy; dirt and blood streaking her face and clothes.

Miles leaned back in his chair as he studied the girl. Underneath all the filth and sweat he could see that she was quite lovely.

“What is your name, child?”

Charlie brought her attention back round to the man in front of her. “Charlotte. My name is Charlotte, but my friends call me Charlie.”

“And how did you find your way here, Charlotte? The Veil can be incredibly dangerous to those who don’t know their way,” he asked, hearing her breath hitch at the question.

“The Veil?”

“The veil is what separates the realms.” 

From her expression, that answer only confused her more. She shook her head but focused on his question. “My mother. One moment I was with her and the next I was here sitting in the dirt in front of a -” she sobbed, waving her hands in the approximate shape of a portal, not knowing what she had seen was called. 

“Your mother?” Miles asked curiously. Her mother must surely be one of the Fae if she had the ability to teleport.

Charlie nodded with a sniff. “Rachel. Her name is Rachel. Today was the first time I had seen her since I was five. She knew that the power was going to go off and sent me to live with my aunt and uncle before it happened.”

Miles' eyes had gone wide as he worked on controlling his breathing.

“May I see your hands, Charlotte?” he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Charlie’s hands curled into fists as she leaned back away from him. “Why?”

“As you can see, you and I are very much alike,” he said, reaching up to flick his ear lobe with a friendly smile. “But here, in this realm, so different from your own, magic is a part of us. It’s unique, like our souls. By inspecting your magic, if you have any, I can tell quite a bit about you.”

Charlie frowned. “Realm? My mother used that word as well,” she replied, looking down at her fisted hands. “How does it work?” she finally asked, raising her head to meet his eyes.

“I simply need you to relax while I hold your hands,” he explained leaving his own hands loose on his knees.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie nodded.

Reaching out to hold her hands in his own, Miles sucked in a breath at the connection that flowed through him. 

Letting his eyes drift close, he opened his mental shields, seeking her energy, smiling a bit at how young and unskilled she was, an aura of innocence surrounding her. 

He needed only a few heartbeats to search out the truth that he had already known but had denied after Rachel had disappeared. 

Dropping Charlotte's hands, he got to his feet, turning away from her as pain clawed through him.

All these years.

Rachel had kept her from him all these years.

Tugging at his hair, Miles paced the room, trying to contain his emotions.

“What is it?” Charlie asked as he came to a stop, staring out the windows at the storm that had suddenly popped up.

Turning towards her, Miles took a deep shuddering breath. “My name is Lord Miles Matheson. I am first in line to the Throne of Kings and you are my daughter.”

“I don’t understand,” Charlie replied, her brow crinkled in confusion.

“Please forgive me, Charlotte. I should have believed her when she told me.”

Charlie got to her feet with a shake of her head. “I don’t understand what’s going on,” she managed to get out on a choked sob. “Where am I?”

When a knock sounded at the door, Miles cursed. “What is it?” He bellowed.

Charlie turned to see a blonde, curly-haired woman in a flowing gown of silk nearly the color of her hair, rush into the room, her pointed ears exposed from where her hair was twisted up on the sides and threaded through a silver cornet that sat atop her head.

“What’s happened?” The woman demanded looking between Miles and the young elven girl in the room. “Does someone need assistance?”

“This cannot be happening,” Charlie whispered looking from the woman back towards Miles before crumbling to the floor beneath her.

“By the Seven Gods,” Miles hissed, making his way to his daughter. Scooping her up from the floor he turned back to Maggie. “She’s my daughter.”

Maggie met his eyes, laying a hand on his shoulder before running her eyes over the girl in his arms. “Of course, she is,” she replied with a gentle smile. “We’ll put her in the room across from ours.”

With soft eyes and a thankful nod, Miles took the lead.

* * *

Once Miles had the girl settled, Maggie ran a healing hand across her, a white glow flaring brightly in the rain darkened room. “Something dark has touched this child,” Maggie said with a thoughtful frown as the glow faded and she turned towards Miles, seeing the anguished look on his face. “She’ll be fine, my love. She’s simply fainted. Probably due to the violent crossing. Why don’t I have a tray of tea sent up?” Leaning over, she brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth as she caressed his jaw with her thumb.

“Thank you,” Miles whispered, catching her hand to press a kiss against it.

“All will be well,” she replied softly, their hands separating as she made her way to the door.

As the door closed, Miles let his head thump back against his chair, his mind going back in time.

When neither he nor Bass had been able to find Rachel in the human realm, Miles had decided she must not have wanted to be found, and if she didn’t want to be found, it was because she wasn’t actually carrying his child as she had claimed. He had not had the opportunity to verify the claim before she had disappeared, and she had never once returned to their realm.

Not once in twenty-one years. 

But, time had eventually moved on, and so had he. Meeting Maggie had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. They were not soul mates, Maggie having met and lost her own centuries before, but they were happy together. She was his beloved and he was her’s and that was enough. 

* * *

He was staring out the window, lost in thought when her voice broke the silence.

“When I was young, Aunt Priscilla would tell me stories about humans getting lost in fairy hills.”

“There’s truth in those tales,” Miles replied, turning to face her. “We are cousins to the Sidhe, though our people left long before they did, and the Veil became a strange place. A kind of transition zone. Our guides can pass through quickly enough, but some have wandered there for decades. Centuries even. Rachel is lucky that her spell sent you straight through or that could have happened to you.”

Moving to the nearby table, Miles poured her a cup of tea. “Drink this,” he said offering it to her. “It will make you feel better. Maggie, the woman you saw earlier, is a healer as well as my beloved. She says you simply fainted but will be fine.”

Charlie blushed, taking the offered cup. “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

Miles shook his head. “Not at all. It was your body’s way of recovering from the trauma you’ve been through. Should you need anything, this room is directly across from our own”

Charlie looked up, meeting his eyes. “I just need to know what’s going on.”

“As do I,” Miles agreed, settling into his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Monroe walked through the portal and paused to shake off the last bits of power wisping across his mind, slightly disoriented by the shift back into his own realm.

Wavering upon his feet for a moment, he scanned the small clearing around the portal, discovering it empty of his friend. Unease thrummed through his blood at Miles' absence. He had notified him of his intent to return this afternoon and Miles had never failed to meet him. 

Never.

Stopping to lean against a nearby tree for support, Bass closed his eyes against the sudden spinning, cursing the Sidhe.

They were worried about a faction of humans that had suddenly gained the power to find their portals, randomly attacking them. The Sidhe couldn’t attack the mortal realm on their own and needed the Elves to help, and Bass, unwilling to commit at this point in time, had been reminded that it wasn’t HIS people being killed.

Anxious to both see his friend and to sleep to restore his depleted energy after his time away, he started down the path.

As he made his way along the path that would take him to Miles, a woman approached from the opposite direction. Nothing about her screamed threat, but there was something about her that bothered him. Her honey-blonde hair lay over her shoulder, curling in the humidity of the recent rain and her odd clothing was stained with dirt. He watched as her brow wrinkled with a frown. Coming to a stop next to him, she lifted her hand to touch his arm, her blue eyes locking onto his, leaving him gasping as her energy ran through his body. 

“Gods,” Bass uttered. 

“Are you alright?” The woman asked as he simply stared at her. 

Pulling his entire being inwards, Bass scrambled to find his footing. How was this possible? After five hundred years how was it possible to have finally found the one person whose soul could join his own. He had given up all hope of finding her long, long ago, but here she was. A virtual stranger standing right in front of him. 

“Should I get someone?” she asked, removing her hand from his arm to point back towards the Matheson Estate. “You don’t look so good." 

Bass sucked in a breath as he searched her strangely, familiar face. “Where are you from?” 

She gave him a politely, annoyed smile. “You do know that it’s rude to answer a question with a question.” 

Bass huffed as he drug a hand through his damp curls. “My apologies. I was in a hurry and you startled me. I’m fine.” 

A brow rose as she studied him before giving him a brief nod. “I’ll not keep you then.” 

The fear of losing her slammed into his gut. “You didn’t tell me where you’re from,” he blurted out, blocking her path. 

“Nowhere nearby. I’m here visiting relatives.” 

The dull throb of exhaustion twisted with the rising panic in his mind. What if she left before he could find her again? Lifting a hand to his chest in hope of calming his beating heart, he instead grasped at the medallion lying there.

The medallion.

How different were her customs, he wondered? Even those in the most distant reaches of their land understood the concept of joining. If she took the offered object, he would be able to find her again.

Always. 

Bass pulled the necklace over his head. “There’s danger in these woods, Nin híril and you are unarmed. I would see you protected.” 

Charlie took a step back. “Yeah, that’s okay. I’ll be fine.” 

Bass shook his head. “This will shield you,” he explained. Surely, she understood he was speaking the truth. If he sensed her in danger, he would kill any that caused it. “I have to find Lord Matheson at once, but I hate to leave you here unprotected.” 

Charlie took in her surroundings. Surely Miles wouldn’t have suggested that she go for a walk if it were dangerous. “That looks valuable. I couldn’t possibly accept it.” 

Pain sparked behind Bass’ eyes. He needed to go before he collapsed. Holding the necklace up once again, Bass began to speak, watching as a flash of light from the pendant reflected in her eyes. 

“What did you say?” Charlie asked. 

“Please take it. It’s yours now,” Bass urged. 

Charlie reached out her hand, brushing his fingers. “Are you sure?” she asked, clearly not convinced this was the best course of action. 

“Very,” Bass replied, nearly going to his knees at the surge of power that ripped through him as she accepted the necklace. “Be careful,” he reminded her. “At the first hint of danger, call for me.” 

“Okay,” Charlie replied, frowning at him warily as the chain settled around her neck. “Thank you, I think,” she added, looking down where the necklace rested.

When she looked back up he was gone. 

What the hell? Charlie wondered, looking around for the man as she brushed her hand over the medallion, still warm from his body. He had appeared ill, his face gaunt and pale, regardless of how blue his eyes were. She should have insisted on at least taking him back to the estate with her. As her mind cleared, she could sense where he was located even as he moved further away from her. Was that how magic worked or had he done something to her? She had no idea. She’d have to speak to Miles about it. 

Tucking the chain under her shirt, she continued her walk through the outer gardens.

* * *

As Bass got closer to the house, he mentally reached out to Miles, his worry increasing with every step in which he didn’t respond. 

“Bass?” Miles finally answered, the emotion seeping through the connection worrisome. “I forgot you were returning.” 

“I just talked to you this morning,” Bass replied with a furrowed brow. “How could you have forgotten.” 

“Come to my study and we’ll talk.” 

“But Miles, I found-“ 

“Bass, my study,” Miles repeated before cutting off their communication without warning. 

Bass frowned and quickened his step. He nodded to the guard at the side door, letting himself into the house. Walking down a short hallway, Bass entered Miles’ study, the man in question sitting behind his desk, staring out the nearby window. 

“What’s going on?” Bass demanded, “You fail to meet me at the portal and your emotions-” 

“I have a daughter.” 

“What?” How?" 

“Rachel was with child when she left.” 

Bass’ mouth snapped shut as he processed the information. “Where?” 

“Here. Something happened on Earth and Rachel sent her through the portal to protect her.” 

Bass shook his head. “Sent her here? To this very portal? Miles that’s-“ 

“I know, Bass,” Miles snapped. “I know what kind of magic that takes.” 

“You’re sure it’s her?” 

“She let me test her, Bass. It’s true. It’s her.” 

Bass dropped into the chair across from him. “What a mess. Where is she now?” 

“Out for a walk.” 

Unease flowed through Bass’ body, causing him to shift in his seat. “She’s on the path? What does she look like?” 

“Small, blue eyes, hair like her mother’s.” 

Bass closed his eyes, biting back a groan. No wonder she had seemed so familiar. He ran a hand through his curls, uttering a hasty prayer to the Seven Gods. Did he really start the bonding process with his best friend's daughter? Searching her out in his mind, he felt her getting closer. How was he going to explain this? He hadn’t even asked her name. 

“How was the trip?” Miles finally asked in the silence that fell between them. 

Bass waved him off. “Nothing that can’t keep,” he replied, wondering how to relay the events of today, never mind of a week ago. 

_Oh, by the by, I’m fairly certain I started the bonding process with your daughter without courting her first._

Miles was going to kill him without a doubt, regardless of Bass’ false belief that she was from beyond their borders. The only thing that would matter was that she hadn’t known. Bass hung his head, struggling not to throw up. His actions were unforgivable at best. Making a decision in haste was bad enough but without her knowledge? Miles had every right to kill him and probably would. 

“Bass?” Miles questioned, standing from where he sat behind his desk, making his way to his friends’ side. 

Before Bass had a chance to begin explaining, the door to the outside entrance opened. Looking up, Bass recognized the woman from the path as she made her into the room. 

Charlie chewed on her lower lip as her eyes darted back and forth between the men. 

Straightening in his chair, Bass kicked himself for not seeing the resemblance to Miles or Rachel, even if it had been years since he had seen the woman. 

“I thought Maggie was a doctor?” she finally asked, more to break the silence than out of concern. 

Miles’ eyes flew to Bass. “You’ve met?” 

“I was going to tell you…” 

“Have you taken care of whatever danger had you worried?” Charlie asked the stranger. 

“Danger?” Miles growled. 

“With the portals being breached in other realms it’s unrealistic to think it won’t happen here,” Bass explained. 

Miles frowned. “You’re right of course,” he agreed. “It should have already been seen to. You should go rest. You look like you can use it.” 

Pushing to his feet, Bass nodded towards the girl. “Nin híril. Forgive me. I don’t believe I know your name.” 

Miles shook his head. “Where have my manners gone.” Turning to Bass he bowed slightly. “My honored friend, may I present Híril Charlotte Matheson, chil na i throne -o kings, -iel -o Miles uin hallowed imlad ” 

“Lady Charlotte, I present to you, Hir Sebastian Monroe, Guide na i throne -o kings, réd -o Earl Monroe, uin Aether glad.” 

Bass couldn’t stop himself from taking her hand and bowing over it, even though he knew he shouldn’t touch her. Not after what he’d done. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Híril. Please call me Bass.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Charlie smiled before pulling her hand free. “Does everyone here have such long titles?” 

“Our names show our place in society,” Miles explained with a shrug. “Their title or trade, then their given name and the place of their residence.” 

Charlie frowned. “Why?” 

Miles shook his head wondering how he could possibly explain it to someone not raised in their world. “It helps keep the peace.” 

“So what does your title mean? Charlie asked, looking at Bass. 

Bass smiled. “Basically, it means I’m the son of an earl and Miles’ right hand.” 

“However, titles can and do change,” her father explained. “If Bass were to bond with someone from a higher house or even a different branch, much of what you just heard would change.” 

Bass sank back into his chair with a groan, pain shooting from his head to his toes. He would not be able to speak to Charlotte first as she deserved. He would have to speak to Miles in order to correct this, now. Lying about one’s name and or title was considered a grave misdeed and Miles had just incorrectly introduced him. As of less than an hour ago, Bass no longer had the same name. 

“Go rest, Bass.” 

“No,” he uttered, looking up at his friend. “We need to talk.” 

“It can wait. Charlotte’s right, you look like you're about to collapse.” 

“No,” Bass bit out, leaning forward in his chair, “it can’t. We must talk now. Alone.” 

Wide-eyed, Charlie looked between them, and Bass could sense a feeling of concern through their growing bond. Could she sense his turmoil? Gods’ he hoped not. 

“Why don’t I go back to my room for a while?” she graciously offered, taking a step towards the door. 

Miles nodded. “I’ll find you when we’re done.” 

Bass took a deep breath as Charlotte turned away and left him alone with Miles. He hadn’t done anything illegal so he was unlikely to be exiled, but his actions had been dishonorable no matter how unintentional. It was possible that not even centuries of friendship could survive this breach. 

The pain in his chest went up a notch. 


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s wrong with you?” Miles asked in agitation as he turned back to his friend. “I’ve not seen you like this since your first journey across the veil and even then you were not so ill. Did something happen while you were away?”

“No, no, it was after my return,” Bass explained, running a hand over his jaw. “Please remember that I haven’t slept in almost a week, and it was stupid. So, unpardonably stupid.”

“By the Seven Gods, just tell me!”

“I have a new name Bass breathed.  Hir Sebastian Monroe, guide na i aran plural erain or erein -o thrones, beloved -o Charlotte Matheson uin hallowed imlad."

It only took a moment for Miles to process the change. “What did you do?” he ground out.

Bass gripped the arm of his chair. “I encountered her on the path and my soul resonated with hers. My head was pounding and I couldn’t focus. She said she was just visiting. I assumed she knew about the bonding when I spoke the words.”

“You assumed?” Miles thundered, hands fisting as he took several deep breaths and began to pace. Anything to keep himself from beating the man in front of him. “I suppose you didn’t bother to ask.”

Bass hung his head. “I was worried. You’ve never not met me, and I couldn’t lose her after I’d just found her.”

Miles continued to pace the room, his thoughts, and emotions in disarray. “When did you realize who she was?”

“Not until I spoke to you.”

“And you didn’t tell me then?”

“I was about to, but then she came in. I wanted to tell her first but couldn’t once you’d made the introduction.”

Miles came to stop in front of his friend. His friend of more than five hundred years. “I thought you a better man than this.”

“As did I,” Bass replied, dropping his head. 

Turning to pace once again, Miles ran through his options. 

He could call for a priest to sever the bonds, but that would take Charlotte’s choice away from her just as surely as Bass had done with his rash actions. He could call her back and explain soul-bonding to her, but that would ease the burden of what he’d done off of Bass. He pressed a palm to his throbbing head. Miles knew Bass was rash, he always had been, but he would have never expected this of him.

Never.

Though he’d just met her, Charlotte was his. His daughter. His child. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to know her.  _He wasn’t even certain he trusted her._ But the fact remained he had to grip his hands behind his back to keep from killing his closest friend. A friend whose pain floated thickly in the air.

Bass finally stood, his head held high. “I will accept whatever you decide.”

“It's not for me to decide. I’ll leave that to Charlotte as is her right, but you’ll be the one to tell her.”

“Will you give me time to rest so I don’t fuck it up any more than I already have?”

Miles looked his friend over with a raised brow, no longer as sympathetic to his needs. “I’ll give you a day to tell her yourself. Collect your things from your home and then return here to sleep.”

“You want me to gather my things?”

“You’re part of this house now, like it or not,” Miles replied, sinking back into the chair behind his desk, his anger draining away. “Chances are good she’ll reject the bonding, but it will take time to find a proper priest. Until then, your place is here.”

Bass paled at what Miles hadn’t said. A severed bond would be a disgrace, a shame so deep his family’s name might never recover. Ever.

Bondings were treasured, broken only for the worst of offenses. If Charlotte chose to sever their bond, Bass might have to leave their lands forever.

“Go,” Miles said, motioning to the door. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can begin to fix this. Take the house portal.”

Bass gave a stiff nod before turning and heading towards the door. His estate was not far, but taking a portal would be faster. Bass stopped at the door turning back to his friend. “How long will it take you to forgive me for this?”

“I don’t know, Bass. I don’t know.”

* * *

Charlie sat upon the edge of the small bluff near her father's home looking out into the valley below. 

Everything here was so different from the bleak world she had been raised in. As the last rays of light trickled through the trees behind her, lights slowly flickered to life in the homes below, giving everything an ethereal glow.  Her breath caught at the sight. 

Leaning back to look at the unfamiliar sky, she could hear footsteps coming up the trail behind her and knew it to be Miles. Somehow, after only knowing him for a few hours, she could sense him. In fact, all of her senses seemed to be heightened here in this world. She could feel the energy coursing beneath her skin.

Miles sat cross-legged beside her, looking down into the valley before addressing her. “Why are you sitting out here in the dark?”

“I knew you were busy and didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, the view is amazing from here.”

“You’re welcome to explore wherever you’d like. You’re my family and this is your home.”

“Just like that?” Charlie asked with a frown.

“Your energy doesn’t lie, Charlotte. Maybe there will never be affection between us, but blood matters. Family matters and I’d like to be that to you.”

Charlie’s throat tightened. “I’d like that too,” she replied, brushing away a wayward tear before clearing her throat. “It seems like all we’ve done is talk about me. What about you?” 

Miles raised a brow in surprise at the request. “Combat magic is my greatest strength. I trained with the Tiri- for over two hundred years before traveling on estate business for my father. I visited earth every year or two for centuries before taking his place as the fifth lord of Matheson. The same can be said of Bass. He acted as my guide then, and continues to travel for me as I did for my father.”

Charlie tilted her head. “What’s his deal, anyway?”

“His deal?” Miles asked.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?”

“Energy depletion,” Miles replied dryly as his irritation with the man bled through. “Elves live on energy as much as they do food, perhaps more. He's been a week or so without sleep and sleep is how we restore our natural energy reserves.”

“A week? Wow. I hope you sent him home to rest.”

Miles' lips flattened as he looked out over the valley once more. “After an errand, he will rest.”

Charlie’s eyebrows shot up, somehow knowing not to press further. After all, it was none of her business, no matter how drawn she was to the man. 

When Miles suddenly stood, Charlie jerked back from him.

“Forgive my sudden temper. Are you hungry?” He asked, switching topics.

“Would I be offending anyone If I wanted to eat in my room? Today has been overwhelming, to say the least.”

“Of course. I’ll escort you to your room and then have a tray sent right up.”

Charlie took the hand he held out to her, latching on and letting him pull her to her feet. They walked silently to her room, coming to a stop outside the door. Reaching out to hold her bicep, Miles leaned forward and whispered a few words of Elven into her ear.

“What was that?” Charlie asked, looking at him.

“If there’s somewhere you’d like to go, simply think it and you’ll know how to get there. The same if you should have need of a guard. I would hate for you to get lost as soon as you’ve arrived.”

Charlie looked into his eye and saw a twinkle there, indicating the teasing nature she heard in his voice.

“I can only imagine the embarrassment that would cause,” she replied with a smirk.

Leaning forward, Miles pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll make sure a tray is sent. Sleep well, my child.”

Charlie gave a soft smile and disappeared into her bedroom, the door clicking closed behind her.

* * *

Boxing up all of his personal items, Sebastian made arrangements for the items to be delivered in the next few days. Carrying only a bag with what he would need in the short term, it was late when he used the portal once again; emerging onto the same path in which he had met Charlotte earlier. 

Making his way back to the Matheson estate, his pace slowed as the hair on his neck stood on end. Hand dropping to his knife, he scanned ahead, head pounding with the effort. He detected nothing out of the ordinary but his gut was telling him something was wrong. 

With the estate only minutes away, Bass began walking once again, hoping he would make it to the perimeter and the safety of the estate’s shields before the threat showed itself. 

A sudden rustle of fabric and a jolt of power were his only warnings. The slide of a blade under his ribs was agony, letting energy spill from his body as easily as blood.

Rough bark bit into his back as the world tilted and the man disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Blinking, Bass tried to clear the sweat from his eyes as he gasped for breath. So near safety, but too far away when it was all said and done. He’d never be able to reach Miles from this distance. He couldn’t even pull up enough energy to call the closest grounds tiri. Eyes drifting closed he let his head fall backwards as agony tore through his body, a match for the fear in his heart. Not just for himself, but Charlotte as well.

* * *

Charlie woke screaming with pain that radiated along her left side. Frantically, she searched the room for anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. Nothing to account for the blinding pain. She lifted a hand, bracing herself for the blood she would see, but was shocked to find it bare.

The door flew open and Miles rushed in, Maggie just behind. Miles scanned the room for intruders before hurrying over to the bed. “Charlotte, what is it, what's wrong?”

“I-I don’t-don’t know…my side,” she gritted out between clenched teeth, her forehead lined in pain.

Miles pushed her hands away, pressing down where she indicated. “Does that hurt?” He demanded.

“It’s no different,” she panted.

Miles looked at Maggie. “It’s not her pain.”

“What? How?” Maggie asked.

“We have to find Bass. They’re soul bound,” Miles hissed.

“Bass? Oh for Gods’ sakes! When did he have time?” Maggie demanded with a huff. “Oh, nevermind,” she continued with a shake of her head. “We have to teach her how to control it.”

“I'm not sure that’s possible with an incomplete bond,” Miles replied, looking at her in concern before brushing Charlie’s hair off her face. “Put her to sleep while I go find Bass.”

Charlie grabbed his wrist. “No! Take me with you,” she demanded.

“Please! You can’t even walk,” Miles protested.

Her grip tightened, refusing to let him shake her off. “I can sense where he is. You’ll find him faster with me.”

“Charlotte, no.”

“They used poison.”

“How do you know such a thing?” Maggie demanded.

“I-I’m not sure,” Charlie panted. “An impression?”

“Fuck!” Miles cursed, gathering Charlotte up in his arms, her blanket wrapped around her. 

Once outside, Miles' men surrounded them. 

He paused, looking at her expectantly. 

She gestured west, into the forest. “That way.”

It wasn’t long before a faint voice broke into her thoughts.

_ “Charlotte?” _

A wave of pain accompanied her name, taking her breath away. Closing her eyes she searched for him.  _ “Sebastian? _ ”

It took him so long to answer, her palms started to sweat in anxiety.

_ “Yes. I feel you nearby. Do not come alone.” _

_ “I’m not. What’s happened?” _

_ “I was attacked. Ask Miles to contact me. I'm too weak to contact anyone but you.” _

Charlie lifted her head. “Miles, it’s Sebastian, he needs you.”

Miles simply nodded, never slowing his pace.

A moment later, Charlie cried out in pain as she motioned to the right, following the pull that guided her. “Hurry!” she begged.

* * *

Bass’s body exploded with agony as he removed the knife from his body, blood pooling beneath him. Too weak to stop its flow, he accepted that he might die. 

His only regret was being stupid enough to start the bond with Charlotte as she might be pulled with him when he died. Biting back a moan, he gathered his strength to contact Miles, making sure that he took her far, far away. Hopefully, distance would save her. He knew he would gladly give up his own slim chance of survival to keep from dragging her with him.

_ “Who are you to make decisions for me?” _ Charlie asked, her voice interrupting his thoughts.

_ “You heard that?” _

_ “You were shouting. Everyone heard that,” _ Charlie replied dryly.

_ “No,” _ Bass replied.”  _ Miles would have said something. He would have shielded you.” _ He kept his hand pressed against his wound.  _ “Are you near?” _

They appeared out of the darkness before she could answer. A Mage light illuminated her in her father's arms as the guards searched the immediate area for his attacker. With a groan, Bass turned his head towards Miles as he sat Charlie upon her feet. She sank down next to him, heedless of the blood-soaked ground, her energy soothing him.

“Go,” he demanded, pushing her weakly away. “The further away you are the less likely you’ll be pulled with me.”

Miles crouched down beside him blanching as he examined the wound. “My Gods’ Bass, why haven’t you stopped the bleeding?”

“No energy left.” Taking the small amount of energy he’d gotten from Charlotte, he looked inward. “Nicked my stomach and kidney. Missed my heart. Can’t close the wound.”

Miles' jaw clenched. “I’ll give you energy. Surely it will be enough.”

Bass’ eyes slipped closed. “Won’t be enough. Not enough reserves to process it. If Charlotte knew…”

“What? Knew what?” Charlie demanded looking between the two of them.

“That energy that passes from you is readily usable, but it takes a great deal of training,” Miles explained distractedly. 

Charlie's chin jutted out determinedly. “I can try.”

Bass shook his head. “Just go,” he whispered between pants, “please.”

“No,” Charlie frowned.

Bass couldn’t help but smile as his hand fell away from his wound. “I fear not,” he whispered at the same time Miles reached for her.

“No!” Charlie cried out, the world exploding as she grabbed Bass’ shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles groaned as consciousness slammed into him. It took a moment to realize that it was a hand shaking him, not the ground. He twisted, catching sight of Maggie, her eyes wide.

He looked around, wondering how he had gotten to his daughters’ room. Sitting up, he discovered Charlotte and Bass an arm's length away, Charlotte slumped over Bass’ body, both of them either unconscious or dead.

Now that Miles was awake, Maggie rushed over to them. “What happened?” She demanded, already holding her hands out to scan them. 

“Bass was stabbed,” he groaned, every bone in his body aching. 

Maggie nodded, sending a thought out to her assistant. “Charlotte’s channels are blasted wide and raw but she’s otherwise unharmed,” Maggie informed him, turning all of her attention to Bass.

Picking up his daughter, Miles cradled her to his chest as he carried her to her bed. Despite what Maggie said, her lack of movement worried him. What if she didn’t wake? What if he lost her? Tucking the blankets in around her, Miles smoothed her hair away from her face.

Maggie's voice reached him from across the room as her assistant appeared with a needle and thread. “I promise you she’ll be fine.”

Miles nodded as Maggie continued to transfer energy between herself and Bass. After a while, she finally sat back with a long shuddering breath, her normally pale complexion practically white. “He’s still at great risk. The wound is barely knit.”

“Will he live?”

“Probably.”

Miles closed his eyes with a brief prayer.

“How did you get here?” Maggie asked as Miles helped her off the floor and into a nearby chair. “I was here waiting when all three of you just appeared.”

Miles sat beside her with a sigh, remembering the surge of magic that had hit him. “I think it was Charlotte.”

“But none in your family possess such a talent,” she frowned. “I need to see to her now that Bass is stable.”

Standing, she stood quietly for a moment, drawing in more energy, the color slowly returning to her face. A few deep breaths later and she was standing over Charlotte, her hands stretched out as energy flowed from her into Miles’ daughter. When at last, her hands brushed across Charlotte’s forehead, the girl sat up with a moan, hands flying to her head. “Please, make it stop!”

“I can do just that now that you're awake,” Maggie said with soft reassurance as light flowed from her hands to surround Charlotte’s head. 

Finally, the girl sagged in relief, the tension fleeing her body.  “Thank you,” she whispered in wide-eyed amazement as Maggie pulled away. 

“Might I recommend learning how to actually use a transportation spell before you try it again?” Maggie suggested with a gentle smile.

It was at that moment that Charlie’s eyes fell upon Bass as he lay on the floor.

“Bass!” She gasped, swinging her legs over the bed, wobbling as she pushed to her feet. 

“Steady child, you should rest,” Maggie advised only to be pushed aside, a bemused smile crossing her face as she looked at Miles who could only shrug. 

He himself was at times a difficult patient. However, his heart twisted as he watched Charlie sink down beside Bass, much as she had done in the clearing, lifting a hand to his cheek, her face twisted in concern and confusion.

“I believe he will live,” Maggie assured her.

Charlie huffed. “I don’t even know why I care. Whatever spell he cast over me, must have been powerful.”

Maggie’s head swiveled towards Miles. “She doesn’t know?”

“Bass was going to tell her of his foolishness upon his return.”

“Tell me what?” Charlie asked, tearing her eyes away from the man upon the floor.

Miles' jaw ticked in frustration. “It was his to tell. I refused to ease his burden by taking it from him.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Maggie interrupted. “We need to get him settled or he won’t live to tell anyone anything. Where should we put him?” she asked Miles. “The guest tower is too far away.”

“Here! Leave him here. I need to know he’s safe,” Charlie pleaded, looking at her father.

Miles gave a nod of agreement. “Very well.”

* * *

Sitting next to the bed, Charlie studied Sebastian’s features in the dim morning light, admiring his jaw and tanned skin, framed with the askew curls that traitorously drooped onto his forehead. Giving in to temptation, she brushed it aside only to jerk her hand back with a gasp as it tingled and burned where flesh had met flesh.

Charlie thought back over the events of the night. She had woken in pain, but it wasn’t her pain. It was his. She glanced down at the necklace that rested against her newly borrowed nightgown, the first having been soaked with his blood. The metal of the medallion seemed to glimmer in the dull light of the room. Whatever Bass had started by giving her the necklace was indeed serious.

She wanted to know why she was drawn to him. Why even now she had to make a concentrated effort not to reach out and caress his face, full of pain and tension, even in sleep. She wanted nothing more than to lie down beside him and close her eyes against the want of it all.

She knew from the anger on her father's face and the shock on Maggie’s that whatever he had done had been highly improper. She had felt the connection between them from the moment she’d laid eyes on him and had known deep down that the necklace offered more than protection but had taken it anyway.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, drifting back to the unusual events of last night. She didn’t believe Maggie and Miles when they had told her she had transported them all back here to her room. She wasn’t magic, was she? With a groan, she tilted her head back in frustration.

_ “Stop worrying,  _ _ Nin mel  _ _ ”  _ Bass’ voice whispered softly through her head causing Charlie to jerk forward.

_ “Bass? I thought you were asleep?” _

_ “Your worrying disturbs my dreams and I cannot stand for you to be so upset. Please, speak to Miles about your fears.” _

_ “He’ll explain all this to me?” _

_ “Don’t you know? He’d do anything for you,  _ _ Nin mel  _ _.”  _ His voice faded away as he drifted back into a fitful sleep.

Charlie wrung her hands before coming to a decision. As much as she wanted to stay glued to his side, he would not rest until she was able to calm her mind. So, with trepidation, she sought out Miles.

* * *

She found her father in his study, slumped over in a chair as he gazed out the windows, the view of the valley stunning in the sunrise. “It’s magnificent,” Charlie breathed.

Miles lifted his head at the sound of her voice. “This is the chair Bass sits in when he visits. His home has no view of the valley. So, while I enjoy my time with Maggie the mornings that she hasn’t been called away, he sits here enjoying the view.” With a sigh, he took her hand, tugging gently to indicate she should sit on the stool in front of him so they could talk.

“Your mother did you a great injustice, Charlotte. Regardless of her feelings towards me, uncontrolled magic is a danger to all.”

“But how can we be sure that was me? I've never done a magical thing in my life.”

“Something happened fifteen years ago. The Earth lost its energy at the same time everything else on the planet went dark. Being born there muted your magic and those born here would have a much more difficult time. Only those dabbling in black magic could have survived for any length of time. Now that you’re here, your magic is awakening and we must get it under control. I’ll be contacting your Grandfather today to advise him of your arrival. Your mother's family has different talents than mine so he may want to send a teacher of his own to help guide you.” 

Charlie nodded distractedly as twisted her hands in her lap. “What can you tell me of Bass?” she blurted out when he finished speaking. 

Miles quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic, however unsurprising it was. 

“I have many roles here. Diplomatically, I am in charge of dealing with Earth and the fae who are connected to that world. It was a fairly boring job until those events of which we just spoke. Bass is my right hand you might say. Of late, he’s been away on diplomatic missions as often as he’s not.”

"He’s a diplomat?” Charlie questioned, with a snort of disbelief.

Miles smiled. “A very good one, actually.”

“Evidently, my worry over our situation, if there’s even a situation to worry over, is disturbing his sleep. He encouraged me to seek you out in order to understand.” 

Miles’ lips flattened. “Of course, he did.”

Charlie frowned at his tone, wringing her hands in her lap.

Miles leaned back in his chair. “The relationships here are both incredibly complicated and extremely easy. There are many levels of courtship. You can court for the purpose of satisfying physical needs, alliances for the purpose of childbearing, or long-term commitments such as Maggie and I. And then there are the Bonded.”

“What’s that mean?”

Miles’ tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. “It’s similar to the human concept of a soulmate. Each of us has one whose soul matches our own. They are called our Bonded. Unlike a soulmate, they don’t complete us. We are not each one half of a whole. We are simply able to bond together in the literal sense.”

Charlie sat in stunned silence for a moment, mouth opening and closing before she was able to formulate words. “Are you saying that he connected our Souls? What the hell!”

“Very few of us ever find our Bonded, yet it is the most sought-after relationship. It is something to be treasured above all things.”

“I take it that he wasn’t supposed to just spring it on me the way that he did?”

“Absolutely not,” Miles ground out, reaching forward to grasp her hand. “It was unacceptable and even he knows that. It was everything I could do not to choke the life out of him, but, Bass only started the bond. For it to be complete, you would have to give him a token in return, and then it must be consummated.

Charlie's mouth pursed as one eyebrow rose in disbelief. “Regardless of race, all men are the same,” she said disgustedly, causing Miles to bite his cheek.

“It’s not about sex, Charlotte, it’s about intimacy.”

Her face turning a rosy shade of pink, Charlie cleared her throat, composing herself enough to meet his eyes. “So, can I undo what he started?”

Miles seemed to pale at the question. “Yes. A priest can break the bond, but it can not be reforged under any circumstances.”

Charlie's eyes went wide in understanding. If soul bonds were so rare, then severing their bond would end her only chance at having one. “What would happen then?”

“Little would change for you,” Miles answered, before swallowing thickly. “But for Bass? Severing a bond is only done when one of the partners has done something unspeakable. Everyone would assume that he had committed an unforgivable act. He would no longer be part of our family and would most likely have to forfeit his estate. 

“Well,” Charlie said, sucking in a breath. “That’s a bit harsh.”

“None would blame you if that’s what you decide to do, but I ask that you give it some time and consider what you really want. I'd like to see at least one of you be level headed about this.”

Charlie snorted at the long-suffering look on his face, before turning serious once again. “I will. I’ll take my time and think about it.”

“Good,” he replied as he stood, offering her a hand. “Now go get some rest. Maggie will be by to check on you later.”

* * *

Sebastian’s head was thrashing back and forth across the pillow when Charlie returned to her room. Rushing to his side, she stroked a hand through his hair with soft meaningless murmurs until he stilled, his voice suddenly inside her head.

_ “Charlotte?” _

_ “Why aren’t you sleeping?”  _ she scolded gently.

_ “Nightmares,” _ he whimpered.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed she cradled his hand in her own. “ _ You have to lie still, Bass. I’ll stay if you think it will help.” _

_ “Yes, please,” _ he replied.

Charlie smiled, as he drifted back to sleep.

Maggie entered the room moments later. “He’s upset again? I’ve already had to calm him once.”

“He told me he was having nightmares,” Charlie explained.

Maggie shook her head with a frown. “He’s not feverish nor does he have an infection. After such a trauma nothing should be able to wake him. I’ll put him into a deep sleep so you can both rest.”

Closing her eyes, Maggie ran a glowing hand over Bass’ head before opening them with a nod. “It is done.”

“Thank you, Maggie,” Charlie said, giving the woman a thankful nod before she left the room.

* * *

Unable to rest in the chair next to the bed, Charlie made her way out to the gardens, wandering through the flower entwined trees that fascinated her with their beauty, stopping by a small stream that trickled its way downhill. Sitting upon a log, she wondered why her mother had kept something so monumental from her. Why she had denied her a father for so many years. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she glanced up to discover Miles approaching.

“Is everything alright?” she asked

“Mostly,” he sighed, looking at her outfit that was completely inappropriate for the season. “I’ll have Maggie contact her seamstress this evening,” he said holding out his hand. “Walk with me. There's something I need to speak with you about.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” she replied with a frown.

“I’ve spoken to your grandfather,” he explained. “He’s hesitant to visit, but he’s requested to send a special teacher to you right away. As I said earlier, you need a magic teacher before you lose control and are unable to tell good magic from bad.”

“You mean before I go crazy like my mother.”

“Charlotte.”

“Why can’t you teach me?” She asked, lifting her wide blue eyes to his darker ones. 

“My talents do not work the same way yours do. It would be irresponsible of me.”

“But other than that thing last night and hearing Bass in my head, I’ve never shown even the slightest inclination towards being magical.”

Miles reached out to wrap a hand around the back of her neck. “Charlotte, I only want what’s best for you.” 

Charlie blinked back a few tears. “When does this teacher arrive?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Isn’t that rather quick?”

“I know it’s a lot, Charlotte, I do, but we need a full mage here, now. If there were another attack, you might lose control and hurt yourself or someone else.”

Charlie's shoulders sagged. “Alright.”

Following him into his office, she trailed behind as he made his way to his desk. “I pulled this from the library for you,” he said, holding out a book.

“You realize I can’t read this.”

“Yes, just like we’ve all been speaking English for your benefit, but there’s a spell for that.”

“Of course there is,” she sighed as she took a seat across from him. “I have so many questions.”

Miles patted her hand. “There is more than enough time to learn our ways. If Elves have anything, it’s time.”

Charlie's eyes grew round. “Just how old are you?”

“Four hundred and forty-seven.”

“Four hundred and forty-seven?” she breathed, clutching onto the arms of the chair.

“Breathe, Charlotte. How about I give you our language. That seems like a logical place to start,” he reasoned.

“Alright,” she agreed with a nod.

Sitting in the chair across from her, Miles held out his hand and began to speak in the elven language. A chant almost, Charlie thought as she listened and watched a ball of energy begin to form in the palm of his hand before holding it up to his mouth and blowing on it. 

Before Charlie realized what was happening, the energy surrounded her, seemingly crawling in through her pores as it wormed its way into her body, her veins feeling much the way her fingers had when she had touched Bass. 

When her father reached out to touch her head she released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and her brain exploded.

“Charlotte? Charlotte, look at me.”

Opening her eyes Charlie lifted her head, meeting her fathers’ eyes. “Fuck.”

Miles laughed. “You just learned an entire language and that’s the word you want to use?

Charlie shrugged, groaning as the motion caused her head to ache more than it already did.

“Maggie will be here momentarily.”

As if the words had summoned her, Maggie appeared at the door.

“You again,” she said with a smirk, making her way to Miles' daughter.

“Sorry.”

Maggie patted her shoulder. “Just relax.”

Closing her eyes, Charlie took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles, letting Maggie’s energy flow around her. Within just a few moments her headache eased then disappeared. “Thank you,” she whispered in relief. 

Maggie simply smiled. “I’m off to check on Bass. Do try to stay out of trouble.”

* * *

After her father had marked several sections for her to review, Charlie returned to her room to read and watch over Bass at the same time.

She had read and reread several sections of the book when there was a knock at her door.

Answering the door, she was surprised to find Maggie.

“Hello again,” she said with a smile.

“Hello,” Maggie greeted her. “Your father requested that I contact my seamstress. She’s waiting in our rooms for you.”

“But I have no way to pay for it.”

“Your father will make sure she is compensated, as he is the head of your family. Please, consider it a gift from both of us.”

“Okay,” Charlie finally agreed, following her across the hall. Stopping in the doorway, Charlie took in the various bolts of fabric littered around the room and the three women standing in the center, already eyeing her figure.

“Come,” Maggie encouraged, with a fluttering of her fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie’s chin slipped off her palm and she jerked upright. Rubbing a hand across her tired eyes, she glared at the rain dripping down the outside of her darkened window determined to lull her to sleep.

Squinting down at the book on her lap, she struggled to read the words in the dim mage light that she had no idea how to control. When yet another yawn slipped free, Charlie looked over at the bed.

Her eyes traveled over Sebastian’s form, sleeping peacefully under Maggie's sleeping spell, before letting her gaze travel over to the other side of the incredibly large bed. She could slip in on that side and Sebastian would never even know she was there. Before she could change her mind, she padded around the bed, and pulled back the covers, sliding in. She groaned in delight as her head met the pillow and burrowed under the covers. 

* * *

Bass woke suddenly with no transition between awareness and oblivion, his thoughts tumbling one over the other as he momentarily panicked, fighting for breath. His side screamed with pain as he looked around the dimly lit room, a spell globe emitting a dim blue haze. Feeling a weight pinning him down, Bass looked down to see an obviously female arm draped over his chest. With shallow breaths, he followed the arm to the figure lying next to him that it was attached to. Long hair streamed around her body, but he couldn't quite make out the color. His head pounded with the effort to remember what had happened. 

When she turned her head, exposing her face to the dim glow of light Bass gasped. Charlotte. The memories of what had happened came rushing back. From his mission to being attacked. Oh Gods, had he really started the bonding process?

Ignoring the pain in his side, he shifted a lock of her hair aside. The medallion that he had worn for centuries tangled in the folds of her nightgown. Oh, Gods, he had. Moving her arm to her side, he ignored the pain, scrambling away at the realization of what he had done, his stomach-churning. He'd started the bonding without even asking her name.

His mate. His best friends’ daughter. It was unforgivable. He couldn’t understand why she was resting beside him instead of pacing the nearby temple until a priest could be found to break the bond. The sound of the door opening had him tensing, ready to defend Charlie despite his injury. He relaxed as Maggie’s pale visage appeared behind the mage light following behind her.

“Why are you sitting? You shouldn't even be awake,” she fussed, making her way to his side. 

“You didn't release the spell?” 

“No,” she frowned, pushing and tugging till he was lying back down. “The wound is finally knit but I would rather you not move around just yet.”

Bass groaned. “My body agrees.” 

Maggie glanced over at Charlie but said nothing, pulling in the energy around her before holding her hands over his body, the white glow sweeping through him, easing his physical pain. When she finished she took a step back, “Will you rest if I allow you to stay conscious?”

“I'll do my best.” 

Maggie sighed reaching over to pat his shoulder. “All is well. She has her father’s strength.”

“Hopefully not his temper,” Bass muttered in reply. 

“He usually forgives in the end.” With a soft smile, she let herself out of the room. 

Bass closed his eyes in frustration. Nothing he could do or say would justify his actions. He had stolen an experience from her. He should have spent months, putting time and effort into courting her. With a sigh, his exhausted body pulled him under once again.

* * *

Charlie snuggled closer to the warm firm surface beneath her cheek and let herself drift in that blissful state between wake and sleep. For the first time in forever, everything seemed right, the tension in her body gone as she lay lax with contentment, until the source of her sudden contentment groaned. 

Eyes snapping open, she froze. She was tucked up tight against Sebastian's side, her arm around his waist. Slowly lifting her eyes to his face she frowned. His eyes were still closed and his breathing steady, but he was clearly grimacing in his sleep. 

With a gasp, she jerked her hand back thinking that she must have hurt him in her sleep. Darting up to kneel over him, she inspected the neat stitches that had already begun to fade. Had she hurt him internally she wondered as her fingers trailed across the firm muscles of his abdomen before pulling them back with a shaky breath. She was just about to run across the hall and fetch Maggie when a hand shot up to grasp her wrist, causing her to bite down on her lip with a yelp. Looking down she discovered Bass looking up at her as he reached out, dragging a finger across her lips, a warmth of energy flowing through her. As the energy faded, Bass pulled his finger away, leaving her lip unblemished.

“I'm sorry I startled you.” 

“You appeared to be in pain. I was just about to get Maggie,” she replied breathlessly

Bass smiled. “I’m fine. The area is just sensitive to the touch. It wasn't even enough to wake me.”

Unable to look away from him, her emotions were in turmoil. "You're awake now."

"Yes, yes, I am.”

Reaching up she touched her lip. “If you're able to heal, why didn't you do something to help yourself after the attack?”

“I was energy deprived. I couldn’t even call out to Miles for help.”

“Yes. Miles explained to me you had been on a mission.” 

Before Bass could answer there was a sharp knock at her door. 

Calling out for them to enter, pleasure flowed through her at the sight of her father with a smile on his face.

Sitting back on her heels with a smile of her own, Charlie watched as the smile fell from his face and his hands tightened at his side. 

It only took a moment to realize he was unhappy with her as she knelt beside Sebastian with her nightgown bunched around her knees as he lay in her bed shirtless. Mortified, she reached for the blanket at her feet pulling it over the both of them. “I was just checking his wound,” she attempted to explain.

“If he has hurt you or caused you any distress,” Miles growled

Charlie shook her head as Bass tensed beside her. “No, we were just talking.” 

“You have a right to your anger but imply that I have caused her physical harm again and we will come to blows, my friend.” 

Miles' mouth went flat. “I meant no offense.” 

"What did you need?” Charlie asked her father. 

“I will be presenting you to the household at our midday meal.”

“Okay. Is there something I need to do to prepare?"

“No, not really. The seamstress will be by soon with your new clothing and will have an outfit appropriate for the occasion. Bass can help you with what you will need to say as he continues to rest.” He paused for a moment, a small frown crossing his face. “Sebastian must be introduced as your beloved since he is now a part of our house.” 

Charlie looked stricken. “Are we sure that's a good idea given the circumstances?” 

"Do not worry about them or me, Charlotte. If you decide to break our bond I will not stop you."

Charlie looked over at him, a hand coming to rest at her stomach at the wash of guilt and nausea that flowed to her through their bond. “We should probably talk.”

* * *

“How did you cross the veil so easily?” Bass asked her. 

“I don't know,” Charlie replied, taking in a deep breath as those last moments with her mother came back to her. “My mother cut her hand open and split blood on my head as she began to chant words I’d never heard before. The next thing I knew, I was rolling through the dirt and trees near where I met you. Why did you decide to bind my soul to yours?” 

Bass blinked at the abrupt change of topic. “It was a perfect storm of sleep deprivation, energy deprivation, and pain.”

“Pain?” she asked in concern resisting the urge to touch him.

“If it’s low enough, converting energy hurts and I simply wasn’t thinking. When I realized you were my beloved, I acted on instinct. I thought you understood when I activated the medallion. Had I known, I would have never proceeded, you must believe me.”

Walking over to the window, Charlie fiddled with the small medallion that rested between her breasts. "I may have felt something," she admitted. 

Bass' heart began to pound. "Something?"

Turning back to look at him, Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. “That doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook. I need time to think about this no matter how you make me feel.”

Bass sucked in a breath. “Would you care to expand on that?"

When they were interrupted by a knock at the door, he cursed and then rolled his eyes as Maggie walked in. "Back to bed,” she ordered. “I want to do another healing session before the presentation, and Charlie, the seamstress is waiting for you in my room.” 

“We'll continue this later,” Bass said gruffly as he laid back. 

“No doubt,” Charlie replied before practically running out of the room.

* * *

Charlie felt the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Even though she knew she was covered, she still felt naked underneath the layers of green tulle and gauze. She shivered against the warmth of Sebastian’s body pressed intimately up against her side. 

Their steps were slow as they made their way to the dining hall, Bass’ strength not being what it normally was, but he was up and walking thanks to Maggie’s healing. 

As they approached the doors leading to the large hall, Charlie abruptly stopped at the sight of her father waiting upon them. Wearing a long, misty grey overcoat that flowed out behind him, his dark hair fell unbound down his back. Glancing over his shoulder, she could see the tips of his ears poking through the long strands. Spotting them, he turned with a flip of his overcoat. He wore a jeweled sword over an intricately embroidered tunic and pants shot through with silver that matched the silver circlet across his brow. Charlie’s breath became labored as the truth about who her father was, and in turn, herself slapped her in the face. 

“Are you unwell?” Miles asked as he reached her side. Bass looked down at her in concern, her fear, and uncertainty reaching him through their bond.

“Just ready to get this over with,” she replied.

“It's not an execution, I promise,” he responded, mirth twinkling in his eyes. Taking her hand, he pulled it toward him, forcing her to look at him. “You are my daughter and I am incredibly proud to introduce you.” 

Blinking back tears, Charlie nodded her head, as Bass tenderly pressed a hand to her waist. “Thank you,” she said looking back to her father as Maggie joined them.

Miles reached out offering the older woman his arm and then looked back at Charlie and Bass. “Ready?” he asked even as his mind brushed against hers. “ _ Be Brave,” _ it whispered.

Charlie straightened herself and Bass and gave him a firm nod. 

She followed as he led them through the large double doors and the sight stole her breath. The room was filled with elves wearing a dazzling array of clothing in various colors that seemed to create a seamless extension of the gardens. 

The crowd parted for them as they made their way the length of the room to the small dais on the other end. 

_ “What's wrong?” _ Bass asked with a huff of pain. 

_ “Why didn't anyone warn me?” _ she asked.

_ “Of what?” _

_ “Of how overwhelming this would all be,” _ she replied, her panic back in full force.

_ “Miles and Maggie are here to help, as am I if you'll let me.”  _

Charlie couldn’t miss the pain behind those words. “ _ It’s not that I want you gone.”  _

__

_ “I know,” _ he sent back, patting her arm as they reached the dais. 

Her father led Maggie to the center of the platform and she shifted to his left as Bass led Charlie to his right, surprising her by taking on most of his own weight. She looked at him in alarm as her head tilted to the side. 

He shook his head at her unasked question and she turned her attention back to her father and his guests who had quieted down with the lift of his hands.

"I bid you a good day and thank you for the indulgence of your presence. It is my hope that this season finds you well and much blessed by the summer sun. It is with much happiness that I have invited you here this day to meet one too long gone from our domain. I ask that you carry the news of this event to those who cannot now hear.” 

Miles paused as murmurs of consent rose and then dropped away. Taking her hand, he stepped forward and lifted their joined hands between them. "I present to you now in the light of the Seven Sacred Gods a daughter long lost to this house, returned to us just two days prior. My daughter Charlotte.” Pulling a chain from a pouch at his waist, he raised her hand higher. "As my child and a child of this house, I offer her this necklace, hers to give or to hold."

At her father’s words, sharp stabbing pain from the bond with Bass nearly took her breath away. Jerking her head in his direction, he appeared calm, his expression giving nothing away.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “Nothing. Seek out the necklace and attach yourself to it.”  _

Turning back to Miles, she let him drape the necklace around her neck before grasping the small silver medallion in her hand, and as Bass instructed, sought out the natural energy of the thing and felt something inside of her snap into place. It was then that she clued into his words. Hers to give or to hold. This was the second part of the bonding. Before she could give it any more thought, her father turned back to the crowd. “And as she has returned to us, she has also found her soul's match in a friend to our house. With the first step of their binding complete I introduce to you, Hir Sebastian Monroe, guide na i aran plural erain or erein -o thrones, beloved -o Charlotte Matheson uin hallowed imlad. Our house is truly blessed.”

Charlie detected no signs of curiosity in the crowd over what must be an overwhelming turn of events. Instead, in almost perfect unison, they greeted her with a traditional greeting and salute.

Her body tingled, magic flowing through her with their words as if they linked her to this place. Her eyes watered as her father gave her a gentle mental nudge. It was now her turn to address them with the words that she and Bass had worked on this morning. 

She looked at Maggie who gave her an encouraging smile and took a deep breath. “Thank you for your welcome. I am honored that you would leave home and hearth and your tasks undone to welcome me into your house. It gives me great pleasure to find my true family here with you, so far from where I was raised. As my father’s heir, I wish only to bring honor and glory to us all.” 

“As do I,” Bass spoke loudly from behind her. “I offer to my bonded my long and faithful service. May we all grow and prosper beneath the light of the Seven Sacred Gods.” 

Taking a step backward, Charlie let Sebastian latch onto her shoulder, helping to support his weight as she felt his energy begin to lag. 

_ “Father,” _ she pleaded, reaching out to Miles.

Turning his head to take in his friend’s visage Miles nodded. “I acknowledge and return your oaths of service with great gratitude. I give thanks to all who shared in this joyous occasion. For those who wish, there is a midday feast for all to enjoy in the garden. We will join you in a moment and you may introduce yourselves to my daughter at your leisure.” 

In a swell of conversation, the crowd dispersed out the open doors leading into the garden. 

“You called me father,” Miles said, turning to look at her.

“So, I did,” she replied with a tremulous smile. “We can discuss our titles later if you’d like, but for now, would you assist me in getting Sebastian somewhere to sit before he embarrasses us both?”

* * *

Slowly making their way to the garden, Charlie settled herself between Miles and Bass, clutching her hands in her lap as Elves ate and made jovial conversation.

“Will you make it through?” Miles asked of Bass casually as he leaned back in his chair with a piece of bread.

“As long as I must. Then I’ll sleep.”

“Then you’ll hunt?”

“Then I’ll hunt,” he replied grimly, the two meeting eyes over Charlie’s head as it swung back and forth between the two of them looking for the underlying meaning of their words.

“Your attacker?” she finally asked

“Worried about me?” He asked with a smirk.

Charlie snorted, “Only because I wanted to kill you first.”

Miles chuckled as Bass looked affronted, turning back to his plate.

“Are you sure, Bass? With you being so newly bonded…”

“I’ll not be used as a warning by anyone.”

Miles simply nodded as another guest approached them.

She was politely listening to this newest acquaintance when a shiver danced up her spine and her fingers stilled around the cheese she had just picked up from her plate. Energy electrified the air causing Charlie’s heart to pound. Pushing to her feet, she narrowed her eyes, searching the courtyard for anything out of place. She found nothing but people watching her curiously.

“What is it?” Miles asked as he and Bass both felt her apprehension.

“You don’t feel that?” She asked, looking at her father. “Someone’s watching.”

Charlie reached for her crossbow only to remember at the last moment that it had been left behind in Aaron’s wagon.

“Get down!” Bass ordered as he grasped her shoulder.

Charlie shoved it off. “I can take care of myself.”

“Perhaps,” he admitted, “but right now you’re unarmed, and there could be a genuine threat out there.”

“Only because I lost my weapons when my mother summoned me.”

“You have the skills to defend yourself?’ He asked, cupping her jaw as he ran a thumb across her cheek.

“And hunt and track,” she replied, looking over his shoulder as she bit at her lower lip. The sight sent a wave of want through his joints.

“Where?” Miles asked from just behind her.

“To the west,” She replied, slapping a hand against Bass’ chest as he took a step forward. “You’re in no shape to do that,” she murmured so that only he could hear her.

His nose flared with anger as he looked up to meet Miles' gaze, watching them before he turned to the Tiri. “There’s been a threat to the house. Search the garden with as many as you can spare.”

Bass shifted, turning to the house to collect his things, and almost collapsed. With an aggravated sigh, Charlie slipped under his arm, hauling him up with her shoulder. “Idiot,” she hissed.

“Leave me here and guide the others,” he replied, his anger flaring at being unable to protect his mate.

“I can’t. The energy faded while you were trying to kill yourself.”

“By the Seven Gods,” Bass cursed.

Bass leaned on Charlie as they followed Miles back into the house, issuing commands left and right.

Ending in her bedroom, Bass let himself collapse against the pile of pillows Charlie had shoved behind him as Miles paced the floor angrily. Charlie sat in the chair near the bed waiting to see who would speak first. She put odds on Miles’ anger trumping Bass’ false contrition.

Miles finally stopped pacing to face his best friend, face still pinched with anger. “Attempting to go off on your own? What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry. I kept receiving flickers of Charlie's emotions and it reminded me of my own attack. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her.”

“I told you I can protect myself," Charlie chimed in with a glare in her beloved’s direction.

“It doesn’t matter if you can or cannot,” Bass bit out as he met her gaze. “You don’t understand what happens to me when I touch you.”

Miles took a step forward. “If it makes you so careless, then perhaps I should appoint someone else to your position.”

“Do we need to have this out?” Bass asked. “I should be well enough by tomorrow.”

“For Heaven's sakes, you are not going to duel over me like some possession!”

“I’ll not throw away more than five hundred years of friendship,” Bass said, not taking his eyes off Miles. “If Miles needs to beat me bloody to feel better, I’ll let him.”

Charlie turned to glare at her father who glared at Bass as though weighing his options.

Finally, he huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Fine. I won’t,” he said looking over at his daughter with an arched brow before looking back to Bass. “But you, you have got to learn to control your reactions and not go off half-cocked.”

Bass released a breath and nodded. Maybe their friendship would survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie paced the entry hall waiting for her teacher’s arrival, alone with her thoughts of Bass while he slept. 

He was not the only one who struggled with their emotions every time they touched. It was a combination of pleasure, desire, excitement, and fear. When he touched her, he was her blood and breath wrapped together. Part of her was still angry with him for trapping her, but the other half wanted him. More than anything she had ever wanted before.

She was startled from her thoughts as light flared from the house portal then settled to reveal a tall caramel-skinned elf with long dark hair, clothed in a delicate linen gown. She stepped through and the light flared once more leaving the portal arch empty once again.

Fingers twisting, Charlie took a step forward. The words she had rehearsed earlier flowed easily. “May the Seven Sacred Gods bless you as you enter our home. It is a great honor for our house to host a teacher.”

The woman smiled. “I am Nora. My house thanks you for your hospitality. Please tell me at once if I cause offense or become an imposition.”

Charlie simply bowed her head not sure how to respond. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

“That would be lovely,” Nora replied.

“Miles said that you might be reluctant, and that he would never otherwise impose, but that he has chosen a room for you near my own, in case of an incident.”

Nora couldn’t help but smirk. “He’s correct. I should be close, at least at first. As you master your skills we can re-access.”

Charlie sighed in relief as she reached the room directly next to her own. “I’ll leave you to rest. Someone will be by before sunset to escort you to dinner.”

“Thank you, Charlotte. It’s a pleasure to finally be here.”

Charlie gave a hesitant smile, unsure as to what she should say, and moved towards her own room, softly shutting the door behind her. Pressing her forehead against the door, she prayed that she wouldn’t blow something up. Turning to check on Bass, she froze in her place.

In the center of the room, a shirtless Bass moved his body through various motions that she decided must be some form of exercise. A rush of heat bolted through her at the sight.

“What are you doing?”

Bass glanced in her direction but didn’t stop. “Working out the stiffness.”

“You were practically dead yesterday. Do you really think this is such a good idea?”

“Maggie did another session. There’s a bit of residual weakness but nothing major.”

Charlie snorted. “Nothing major? You were weak as a newborn the last time I saw you.”

“You know, if not for my depleted energy, I would have walked away from that wound. Maggie is an excellent healer. Please don’t worry.”

Charlie’s hands fisted on her hips. Not twelve hours after he had linked their souls together, she had knelt in a pool of his blood and he had the nerve to tell her not to worry?”

Coming to a stop Bass frowned. “Why are you so angry?”

Marching over till they were chest to nose, Charlie jabbed his side where the wound had been located. “Over and over, all I’ve heard about is how dangerous our new bond is. That you could literally drag me along with you if you die and you wanna risk that by exercising?”

Bass’ eyes narrowed. “I’m not risking anything. I’m fine.”

“I nearly had to carry you to this room!” she countered, her voice rising in pitch.

Bass grabbed her finger, pulling her hand up to press flat against his chest. “I only needed another healing session. I’m not ready for battle, but I can certainly do this well enough. Now. What’s really the matter?”

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shaky breath, her heart tripping over the fingers trailing across her jaw. “it’s just so much. This thing between us.”

“It’s my fault.”

“Maybe,” she replied with a frown, her hand reaching up to caress the medallion he had given her. “I didn’t know our souls would be bound, but I knew something was happening and I took it anyway.”

Bass ran his hands up her arms to cup her shoulders. “Thank you for telling me that. And for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I’d like the chance to get to know you and to do this right.”

Charlie’s eyes flickered up to his. “You can start by not treating me like a helpless little girl.”

“You are most definitely not a little girl,” he replied with a quirk of his brow eyeing the curves of her breasts pressing up from the neckline of her gown. “But you must understand that Warriors protect and you were unarmed. You cannot expect me not to.”

Licking her lips, she watched as his eyes darted down to her mouth, trembling beneath his hands as they glided up her neck and cradled her face.

“Sebastian,” she whispered, her eyes falling closed as his lips brushed against hers almost tentatively before pulling her against him.

With a gasp that only encouraged him to explore deeper, Charlie gripped his hair, pulling him closer, their bodies on fire with just a few touches. Breaking the kiss after what seemed like forever to her, Bass rested his forehead against hers as he panted heavily. “I should go.”

Blinking, Charlie pulled back to look at him. “What? Why?”

“If you don’t want to end up in bed, I need to go,” he answered, his voice turned husky. “Now.”

“Oh,” Charlie breathed, her eyes widening as she tightened her grip on him, a shiver running through her body. “Where will you go?”

“One of the guest towers,” he replied, refusing to even look at her.

She reached out to run a finger down his arm. “I’m supposed to be watching you.”

Bass shook his head, his jaw tightly clenched. “I’ll ask Maggie to put me under.”

Dropping her hands from his arms, Charlie took a step sideways, refusing to watch as he made his way to the door, sinking to the floor once it had closed. 

* * *

After dinner, Charlie and Nora walked back to Nora’s room together.

“You need to relax,” Nora assured her. “I promise not to let anything horrible happen to you or your home while you are learning to control your powers. While your situation is serious, it is not so dire that we need fear for our lives. Besides, it’s not your power that concerns me. It’s the ease with which you have used it. The first thing I will do is test you to discover what type of magical channels you have, how well they’ve healed, and how much power you possess.”

“Alright,” Charlie nodded as they entered the older woman’s room. “What do I do?”

“Just relax. Your father has dropped the shielding he had on you, so, the calmer you are the better. I have been told that you already know how to communicate telepathically, so let's try this. When you sense my presence, allow me in as if we were going to speak.”

Charlie took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, relaxing her mind until she felt Nora’s brush against her in reassurance although no actual connection happened. Only a strange buzzing. After a few moments it stopped, and Charlie opened her eyes to find Nora staring at her.

“That bad?” she asked.

“No, not bad,” Nora replied. “Your channels appeared to be healed and you are only a little above average power. However, your energy patterns and talents are a bit odd, some of which I could not identify, and I can identify every type of magic on every branch.”

“Does that mean you can’t teach me?”

“I can, but until we can determine just what those powers are, we’ll need to exercise caution.”

* * *

Charlie glared at the cup in her hand wishing it was something stronger than the weak tea staring back at her. It remained unchanging, no matter how hard she concentrated. What good was magic if she couldn’t even produce chicory?

“What are you doing?” Miles asked as he took his seat beside her.

“Trying to make coffee,” she muttered, shooting a glare at his cough which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

“Well, according to Lady Nora’s report, you don’t have the ability to transmute, thank all the Gods,” he smirked.

Charlie turned back to her cup. “She’s giving you reports on me already?”

“I receive progress reports on all my apprentices. Yours simply made it to the top of the stack.”

“Well? What did she say?”

“Lady Nora simply relayed what she found when she tested you. That is all.”

Charlie frowned. “She didn’t even tell me that.”

“I doubt she will until she finishes shielding the workroom I’ve provided for your practice.”

Charlie simply growled.

They sat in silence, Miles eating his breakfast as Charlie sulked until Bass walked in a few minutes later looking so rested Charlie had to tamp down the urge to slap him as he leaned over her, pressing into her space as he sat a cup down in front of her before falling back into the chair next to her.

“What’s this?”

“Just a little pick me up,” He grinned, showing off a pair of perfect dimples. “I was pretty sure you needed it.”

Lifting the cup, Charlie sniffed. The aroma of black tea and peppermint tempted her enough to take a drink, savoring the brew as she swallowed. “You seem to have passed the night well enough.”

“Only after Maggie forced me under. I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well.”

She grunted waving a hand in his direction.

Eyeing Miles over her head with a grin he looked back down at her. “How would you like to train with me today.”

Charlie’s eyes flew up as she burnt her tongue on her drink. “What kind of training?”

“I’d like to see what you can do so I can put to rest any fears you have about me treating you like a little girl,” He said with a teasing smirk, reaching out to tug on a length of her hair.

“That’s a good idea,” Miles interrupted dryly. “Sword and bow?” he asked, looking at Charlie.

“I’ll go change,” she replied with a suddenly sunny disposition.

Xxxxx

Dragging her across the lawns out to the practice fields, Bass led Charlie into a shed filled with an array of weapons, the back wall filled with swords. “Pick one you’ll be comfortable using.”

Charlie took her time lifting and swinging until she found one that suited her.

“Very good,” Bass commented, leading her back out to an area off the practice field where he took a seat along a low retaining wall. Let’s start with basic forms.

Charlie nodded getting her feet into position and then began to flow through the different moves she had been taught, defensive positions first.

“Excellent!” he declared, picking up a sword of his own before joining her.

“Bass…” she trailed off, uncertainty in her eyes.

“A little sparing will be good for me,” he assured her.

Shaking her head, Charlie got into position. They started slowly going through her defense positions and then picked up the pace. When Bass picked up the pace once again, she couldn’t keep up. Pulling a blow, he stepped back as Charlie bent over, hands on knees sucking in as much air as she could.

“Very good!” Bass proclaimed as he dropped to the ground beside her, looking none the worse for wear. “I need to teach you more forms and work on your speed, but you obviously inherited Miles’ gift with a sword.”

“Great,” Charlie panted, watching a set of Elven warriors practicing on the other side of the field. “I doubt I’ll ever be that good.”

“Nothing a few hundred years won’t take care of,” he winked. “Once you’ve caught your breath, we’ll head over to the archery range.”

Charlie nodded, picking herself up off the ground, and followed Sebastian back to the shed to find a bow.

* * *

“Which one first?” She asked, looking between the longbows and crossbows.

“Either, you pick,” Bass encouraged her.

“Crossbow first, then,” Charlie muttered, picking one before they headed back out.

* * *

Turning to the targets, a strange feeling washed over her, like the one in the gardens. Her gaze darted to the tree line just in time to see an arrow-headed straight towards Sebastian where he stood beside her. Without thought, she threw herself towards him, knocking him to the ground even as pain exploded in her arm. Crying out, she fell back into Sebastian’s arms so stunned she barely heard him shout.

In a daze, feeling as though her head were underwater, Charlie watched as a second arrow arced through the air towards them, unable to do anything about it. A moment later the arrow burst into flame and a fireball was flying towards the tree from where the attack had come. A startled scream joined her moans as a flaming body toppled from the tree and her world faded to black.

* * *

For a few precious moments, Bass was as helpless as Charlotte. Pain seared through him before he realized that the agony was not his own. Without thought, he threw a fireball in the direction of the second arrow, ignoring the distant scream as Charlie’s pain flared up in his brain and she went limp in his arms. Steadying his thoughts, he shifted her to his side and sat up watching the two warriors from the practice field burst into the clearing and race after the flaming assassin, before focusing on the blood flowing from Charlie’s mangled arm. Her face was white, her eyes closed, and her heart was racing almost as fast as his own.

Ripping a length of cloth from the bottom of her tunic, Bass tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding only to have her begin to convulse. The pain coursing through their bond shredded his concentration as he struggled to keep his own muscles steady. As he focused to call for help, Maggie burst into the clearing. The healer took in the scene without pausing on her way to their side.

“What happened? I felt pain through the link I’ve been using to monitor your injury and thought it was you.”

“She was hit with an arrow. She collapsed, then began to convulse.”

“Calm down,” Maggie instructed him softly. “You must separate her pain from your body or you will only send it back to her.”

Bass looked horrified. “Is that why she’s writhing like that?”

“Doubtful,” Maggie replied unwinding the cloth. The wound glowed black as she pulled back with a curse.

“What is it?” Bass demanded. His own face pale as he struggled to shield himself from Charlie’s pain. “I’ve never once heard you curse over a patient.”

“Can you carry her?” Maggie asked. “We must hurry!”

Without hesitation, Bass shot to his feet lifting Charlie into his arms. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Bass took the first door he came to, entering the hallway between the Great Hall and the War Room. Carrying her to the massive table in the center, chairs were flung aside as he laid her upon its surface. Her convulsions had gotten markedly worse and her moaning louder as Maggie’s assistant rushed into the room with a wooden rack holding an assortment of vials filled with various colored liquids.

Backing away as Maggie grabbed a cup from a nearby sideboard, Bass forced a connection with Miles.

_ “Miles, come to the War Room, now.” _

_ “What? Why?” _

_ “There’s been another attack. Charlotte has been injured. Maggie is working on her as we speak.” _

__

_ “How bad.”  _ Came his panicked voice.

__

_ “I don’t know. I dare not interrupt.” _

__

_ “I’ll be right there.” _

Maggie frowned from her spot next to Charlie as she poured a concoction into the girl’s mouth and then massaged her throat. 

Bass’ hands shook as he took in her still form, her body no longer thrashing. Even worse, though, was her soul quaking in fear and confusion, attempting to retreat from the chaos inside of her body. She was trying to process what had happened, but the loss of blood was making it difficult. Rushing to her side, Bass took her hand in his, struggling to keep her soul grounded as Maggie continued with her work.


	7. Chapter 7

Bursting into the war room, Miles stumbled to a halt at the scene in front of him. 

Blood pooled beneath his daughter's body, dripping onto the floor from the edge of the table. 

Shoving down his sudden nausea, Miles moved to stand beside Bass, out of Maggie's way.

They both starred in silent apprehension as she stitched Charlie's arm back together. Once finished, she handed the tools to her assistant and held her hands over the wound. 

The white glow of healing energy flowed over her arm and then through the rest of her body. When Maggie straightened and the energy stopped a few moments later, some color had finally returned to Charlie’s face. 

Bass slumped in relief.

“She’ll survive,” an exhausted Maggie announced, letting Miles help her into a nearby chair. Miles stroked her cheek in comfort, pulling a wan smile from her.

“What was it?” He asked.

“Monkshood,” she replied.

A collective gasp came from the men in the room. “But it's been outlawed here. Who would do this? What exactly happened?” Miles demanded, his muscles tightening with each word until he thought they’d break. 

He looked down at his daughter’s pale face and shuddered. “None of this makes any sense,” he finally said

“I agree,” Bass replied with a frown, looking down as he felt a tug on his hand.

“Can we figure it out after you put me to bed?” Charlie whispered.

* * *

Miles paced his office, his stomach churning with fury as he waited for his captain to return with news. Bass had taken Charlie to her room to bathe and put her to bed and Maggie had gone to their room to rest.

This latest attack was unacceptable. His magical wards had been breached and the assassin had escaped. 

His Tiri- were supposed to be the best trained in the realm. They should have been scanning the area around his daughter and he wanted answers as to why they weren’t. 

In the meantime, he would ask Nora if she could construct stronger wards. He turned as his captain entered the room dispensing with all manners.

“What have you found?”

“Nothing. There was no sign of the assassin or any arrows that he might have used. We tracked his trail for a short distance before it just disappeared.”

“Surely someone saw what happened,” Miles snapped. “Tiri- are positioned in trees all over this estate, that section included. I want the ones guarding that area brought before me at once and I also want to know what happened to the guards assigned to protect my daughter.”

The captain nodded. “I want to know why they failed as well, Nin hir. While you speak to the Grounds Tiri- I will seek out Nin híril's Bodui guards.”

“See that you do, but know that they will be reassigned regardless. I also want extra Tiri- at each entrance to the estate.”

“Of course Nin hir.”

With a flick of his wrist, Miles dismissed the man and resumed his pacing.

* * *

Miles stood at the knock on his door, watching as four Grounds Tiri- entered the room. 

They advanced in a line to the center of the room and as one, saluted before falling to their knees, heads bowed. The  Maethor on the far right spoke without looking up. 

“We have come to kneel at the feet of our General,  Gon -o i erui golv  as our Captian has bid us.” 

“Then stand and be heard,” Miles responded.

Unfortunately, they had little to report. Not a one had sensed a disturbance in the wards. The first indication that anything was wrong was Charlotte’s scream. Only one had been in a position to see the assailant, but he was already tumbling from the tree by the time her arrow reached him. 

He dismissed them shortly afterward.

* * *

Charlie woke with a start.

An arm tightened around her waist and she lifted her eyes to meet those of her beloved. She was bundled against his side as he played with the ends of her hair.

Shifting in his hold, she cried out in pain at the movement. “What happened?” She asked, before being flooded with images. The clearing, the arrow, bleeding out on a table and Bass’ spirit anchoring hers. She felt his worry wash over her and her heart did a somersault inside her chest. “Am I going to live?”

“Shh,” Bass shushed her as he lifted his hand to caress her face. “Forgive my worry. Maggie says you’re going to be fine.”

Her eyes grew heavy. “I saw my mother and then there was nothing. Just darkness.”

“You’ll never be alone again,” Bass promised with a kiss to her brow. “Rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Charlie let her eyes drift closed in the comfort of his arms.

* * *

Miles was about to go check on Charlie when the Captain returned with three young males. 

Part of the  Bar tiri-  he realized by their armor. Unlike the Grounds Tiri- These men were the visible protectors of the estate and those who would remain should the army itself ride into battle, but Charlotte’s tiri- should not have come from this group. They should have been picked from Miles’ Elite squad. Not only that, but these three were quite young.

They gave the customary salute, but remained unconcerned in his presence, unlike the earlier group. 

“Who have you brought before me?”

“Firsha, Onas, and Eledar of the  Bar tiri-,  Nin hir. Former  Bodui guards  of  Híril Charlotte. ”

Miles’ mouth flattened. “I have been told that you were not seen near my daughter even though you were assigned to guard her life. What excuse do you have for your failure?”

The one on the left shrugged. “She left with Hir Sebastian. We thought her safe enough with a scout and guide.”

Miles’ mouth nearly dropped open. “You thought her safe enough? You were ordered to protect her any time she left the house. Not to let others do your job for you. Your incompetence is inexcusable.”

“As they are newly bonded, we assumed they were going into the woods to be alone.” The man in the middle snapped. “I did not think you were the type to watch such things uninvited.”

Before man even realized what had happened, he was on the ground holding a hand to his bloodied lip. “How dare you speak so!”

“I have no respect for someone who would name a  Pher-blood  as his heir,” the man on the floor said. 

“A  Pher-blood ?” Miles questioned, grabbing the man’s tunic and jerking him to his feet. 

“Do you feel the same way?” He asked the other two, who had stepped back, their eyes averted.

“No,  Nin hir . This was our first time as a  Bodui tiri- . I also believed –,”

“Your first time?” Miles hissed as he pushed the insolent man away from him and turned on his captain.

“Explain.”

“They needed experience and Charlotte is but a child.”

“She is old enough to be bound, a state not granted to children,” Miles thundered.

The Captain’s brow furrowed. “She is  Pher-blood . It seemed best not to offend the elite by assigning them to her.”

Miles rubbed his forehead. “She is not  Pher-blood . Her mother was a member of the Fourth House. 

Now. You will find three elite guards who will willingly protect the  Chil -o hi car  or I will order them to do so! As for these three, Onas, and Eledar may remain and apprentice with the Elite if they so desire, but this one may pack his bags and return to his family’s home.”

“That is unjust!”

“We guard the portal to Earth and many types of Fae. I have no tolerance for a soldier who will not protect one of mixed blood. We evolved from humans, lest you’ve forgotten your history lessons. Perhaps your branch is too distant to know the truth.”

When the Captain stepped forward to protest, Miles raised his hand. “My decision is final. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

* * *

Charlie forced her eyes open as her mind struggled to recall what had happened. 

She was alone, with her arm propped on a pillow as sunlight streamed through the window. 

Attempting to sit up, a sudden burst of agony brought back the day’s events in vivid detail. With a gasp, she searched the room. Where was Bass? He had promised he would stay. 

Struggling to get out of the bed only made things worse as her legs became tangled in the sheets and she began to panic.

When the door swung open, Bass strode in, dropping the tray in his hands on the table, and rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“You said you’d be with me,” she gasped, reaching out with her good arm to run her hand over his bicep looking for injury.

“Shhh, Shh,” Bass soothed, catching her hand before slipping onto the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. Maggie said you’d be waking soon and I thought you might be hungry.”

Charlie buried her face in his chest as she settled against him, trying to calm her breathing. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he whispered. “I know what it’s like to feel like the world has turned without you.”

Charlie sighed as she let herself relax and just exist in the moment. If this feeling of fulfillment came from being a beloved she wasn’t sure she wanted to give it up.

“Do you feel well enough to speak to your father?” Bass asked.

“Now?”

“I’m sure he would appreciate seeing for himself that you’re recovering, but he also needs to know what you remember of the attack. Heads have been rolling all morning.”

Charlie looked at him sharply. “I hope you mean that figurately and not literally.”

Bass simply shrugged.

“Help me sit up.”

“You should be resting,” he protested.

“Remember the last time he found us like this?” she asked.

Bass chuckled. “He did manage to make me feel much younger than my four-hundred and thirty-seven years.”

“Four hundred and thirty-seven?” Charlie breathed. “No wonder he’s so upset.”

Bass snorted. “His own parents were over a thousand years apart in age. I can assure you, that’s not the problem.”

Charlie eyed him suspiciously, but let him help her get settled against the headboard, propped up with several pillows. She gasped back a jolt of pain as he settled her arm on a pillow. Once she was steady he brought the tray over and set it on her lap. “What is this?”

“Bread and broth.”

“Broth?” Charlie repeated, staring into the mug.

“It’s good for restoring energy,” her father said, stepping into the room.

Looking up, Charlie could see some of the stress fall from his face as he met her eyes. 

“You look better than I expected.”

“Thanks, I think,” she replied, taking a sip of her broth.

Miles smirked. “It was not an insult. Monkshood is outlawed here for a reason.”

“Monkshood?” Charlie questioned. 

“A flower lethal to Fae,” Bass explained as he sat near her feet while Miles sat in the same chair that Charlie had watched Bass in.

“Are you well enough to talk about what happened?”

Charlie’s eyes watered as she shook her head. “Not really, but I’ll tell you anyway.”

* * *

“The Prince contacted me again.”

Charlie blinked her bleary eyes trying to focus on her father. After meeting with him, she’d gone back to sleep and slept through the night having only been awake long enough for Maggie to work on her arm and a few sips of tea. 

A storm raged outside and lightning flashed in the early morning gloom.

Bass, who was holding a cup of tea looked over at her father. “And?”

“He reminded me that today was the last day for you to cross the veil to bring him and his daughter home.”

Bass tilted his head. “He’s still insisting I come?”

“Why can’t you go?” Charlie asked, trying to focus.

Both men turned to look at her like she was crazy.

“You’re injured,” Bass said, throwing his empty hand up in the air as though she’d forgotten. “I couldn’t possibly leave at a time like this.”

“You both heard Maggie say I wasn’t dying.”

Bass looked as though she’d struck him. “You almost did.”

“I understand that. But now I’m just laying here, protected under God's knows how many wards and spells. Surely I’ll be fine while Bass travels to Earth.”

Bass rolled his eyes with a huff. “It’s not that simple. Our bond is in its first stage. It’s tenuous at best and you are weak. I’m not sure what the strain of such a distance would do.”

Charlie’s breath caught at the emotional turmoil he was transmitting. “I’ll deal with it,” she assured him.

Miles looked down at her with a frown. “We could have Magie put you into a deep sleep. It would also help you heal.”

“You’re kidding? Right?” Charlie demanded, jostling the tray on her lap. “I’m not a child that needs handling, so stop treating me like one. Go do your thing and let me worry about myself,” she barked, shoving her tray towards her father. “Now if you don’t mind, I want to take a nap.”

Miles bit back a grin.

* * *

By the time Bass returned a few hours later, Charlie was awake and bored. How long could a person be banished to their bed without going crazy?

She had just swung her legs off the bed when Bass walked in.

“Charlie no! you can’t get up!” he cried out, rushing forward.

Grabbing him by the tunic, she pulled him forward. “If I stay here any longer I’m going to scream.”

“But your arm,” he protested.

“Yes, my arm hurts. The rest of me doesn’t. Didn’t I tell you to stop treating me like a child?”

From where he knelt on the floor between her legs with her nightgown rucked up to her knees, his grip tightened on her spread thighs. “I assure you, I have never thought of you as a child,” he replied, as his eyes turned a shade darker.

“Then what are you blaming your protectiveness on this time?”

“Nothing but feelings,” he replied, reaching up to caress her face.

Charlie let out a shuddering breath. “Oh.”

His hand grasped her hip, shifting her center closer to his stomach, as he brought his lips closer to her own. “The thought of you in danger or hurting, upset without me here, it tears at my heart, Charlotte.” 

When his mouth found hers, Charlie felt as though she were drowning in the desire that swirled around them. When she lifted her arm and had to stifle a wince, Bass pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

“Once again I have terrible timing.”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle as she cradled her arm across her chest. “I did actually want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” He questioned with a casual coolness that couldn’t fool her.

“It’s about our bond. You said it was tenuous.”

“Charlotte.”

Reaching down, she took his hand in hers. “Maybe we can fix that.”

Bass finally understood why people said that their blood ran cold. “It’s your decision, of course.”

“Stop it,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “I’m not calling for a priest just yet.”

Bass could feel his heart thundering in his chest. “Then what do you want to do?”

“I’ve been thinking about this,” Charlie said, releasing his hand as she reached for the medallion that bore her energy.

“There’s something about this. About this bond,” she said looking into his eyes. “I may not understand everything about it, but I understand enough to know that I want it.”

Bass’ breath stopped as she pulled the necklace Miles had given her over her head and held it high, repeating the words that would bind him to her.

Looking into her eyes, Bass reached out to enfold her fingers and then the chain with his own. 

Light flared and he shivered as he felt the bond tighten. His hand shook as he took the pendant and gathered it in his palm. He caressed the engraving with his thumb as his eyes held hers. 

Heat sparked between them at the thought of completing their bond until his gaze dropped to her arm still cradled between them. Blowing out a breathy chuckle, he kissed the corner of her mouth as he buried his hand in her hair, holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I thought this story was done, but that's what happens when you have so many docs going on at once. The good news is that the majority of it is already written, so hang in there with me.


	8. Chapter 8

“We don’t have to do this now,” Bass grumbled as he helped her down the stairs, her legs trembling.

Charlie smiled, leaning against him. “My father should be the first to know.”

Bass gave her good arm a reassuring squeeze. “He’s not going to tell you to go away.”

“Probably not, but even you have to admit I’ve been nothing but trouble since I arrived.”

“He has centuries to adjust,” Bass whispered dramatically.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”

Knocking at the study door, Charlie waited until she heard her father’s voice calling them to enter.

As they entered the room, she drew up short, Bass looking at her in concern as she stared at the stacks and stacks of paperwork that covered her fathers’ desk. 

“My apologies. More reports arrived while you were resting. Things are always hectic this close to the harvest.”

“We can come back later,” Charlie replied, taking a step back towards her beloved.

“No,” Miles said, stretching in his chair before his eyes landed on Bass. “You have news to share.”

Following his gaze, she realized that he had immediately seen her pendant resting against Bass’ chest. Turning back to her father his face gave away nothing. “Well, I guess the cats out of the bag,” she sighed. “I hope you aren’t angry.”

Miles relaxed and leaned back in his chair. “Of course I’m not, Charlotte. I simply wish we’d had more time together. Just the two of us to get to know one another.”

“You know I would never interfere in that,” Bass said gruffly, frowning where he stood just behind her.

“I know,” Miles said with a subtle dip of his head, “and if you are happy, Charlotte, then I could be nothing less.”

Charlie blinked back her tears. “Then, you don’t mind if I stay?”

Rising from his seat, Miles made his way to his daughter, grasping her shoulders in his hands. “You staying here is my greatest hope. Please don’t ever think otherwise.”

* * *

Charlie walked between Bass and her father on the way to the portal. They had both wanted her to rest, but she'd napped again after reading through a few reports for her father concerning corn of all things and had even gone through another healing session with Maggie. As long as they kept the pace slow, she’d be fine.

“So, how does one go about greeting an Elven prince?” She asked as they walked along.

“There’s no need to worry about formality with him. We have been friends for centuries,” Miles assured her.

Reaching the portal, the simple stone arch glowed in the light of the rising duel moons. Had she not emerged in this very spot, she would not have believed that it marked anything important.

It mostly reminded her of a large doorway missing its walls. The clearing was equally as sparse with only a few logs that one might sit upon. It looked quite small for something so important.

“And that is what makes it hard to find and easier to guard,” Bass replied, answering her unspoken thoughts as he adjusted the pack that he carried.

They stopped a few steps from the arch and Charlie could feel the energy of the stones crackling in her bones. “How long will this take?” She asked looking into her beloved's face.

Bass shrugged. “It just depends on the veil. Anywhere from a few minutes to several hours.”

“Oh dear,” she muttered, hoping her energy would hold out.

Bass pulled her into a hug and then quickly released her. “I wish you were resting. The pull is going to be uncomfortable.”

Charlie smiled. “Maybe staying close to the portal will help.”

“Perhaps,” Bass replied, looking doubtful. “Try to distract her,” he said, looking towards Miles. Without another word he turned to the stone arch and walked into the mist. For a heartbeat, he disappeared both from her sight and her senses causing her to gasp in panic, her hand flying to her throat at the loss, but just as quickly as it was gone it was back, her stomach rolling with the twisting and pulling of it.

Miles gripped her arm. “Sit.”

With a shaky nod, Charlie dropped down to a nearby log taking a few deep breaths as she focused on her father.

* * *

“Almost here, I think,” Charlie murmured, looking over towards the portal as her body began to gradually relax, the bond between her and Bass growing more stable.

Miles smirked. “Useful that. At least I didn’t have to stand here an entire hour.”

Before they could say more, a plain wooden trunk appeared, then Bass, looking as pale as he had when he’d been stabbed. 

Charlie pressed a fist to her nauseated stomach as their bond snapped tight. 

“What happened?”

“The way was rough. More turbulent than I’ve ever seen.”

Reaching out to grasp his hand to reassure herself that he was here, she looked back to the man he had guided through and stumbled back with a gasp.

“You!” they both said. 

“Who are you?” they demanded in tandem once again looking each other over as Miles stepped between them and Bass pulled Charlie to him.

Jeremy pursed his lips before dismissing her for the moment. 

“There is much we must speak of,” Jeremy said, looking between Bas and Miles. “I’m afraid our time on Earth may be coming to an end.

* * *

When they arrived in the hall next to Miles’ study, it was to discover Maggie waiting for them, her eyes filled with unshed tears. “My Prince, it is a pleasure beyond telling to see you returned. Our family rejoices to see the face of one so long lost.”

“Sister!” Jeremy exclaimed, holding his arms open. 

Charlie smiled as the two embraced.

“I’m going to get Charlie back to bed while you three catch up,” Bass said as the siblings broke apart. 

He held out his hand to Jeremy. “We’ll catch up at dinner.”

“Yes, we will,” Jeremy replied, his eyes focusing on Charlie.

* * *

Charlie lay in bed once more, watching as Bass sorted through a trunk of his belongings. Someone had delivered the two trunks that were now resting underneath the windows while they were gone, and a set of shelves had been installed on the wall by the door.

“Did you order the shelves?”

“I requested them,” he replied, turning to look at her. “I thought that after you decided to complete the second step that it would be fine. But if you’d rather wait, I can move my things. I will not pressure you.”

“You need to calm down,” Charlie replied with a shake of her head. “I was simply curious. I don’t care where your things are. When I decide I want to complete the bond I’ll let you know.”

Charlie watched his eyes darken as his hands tightened around the bundle of cloth he held. “I have every intention of courting you,” he declared, “but the choice, will of course, always be yours.”

Dropping his gaze to his hands, he unfurled the fabric in his hands laying it over a chair as he began to unpack his other clothes. “Those all look very expensive,” she commented, shifting to the end of the bed to get a closer look at the delicate embroidery. “I had no idea that the work of a diplomatic guide was so valuable. You must be quite wealthy.”

“Are you bonding with me for my wealth?” he asked with a raised brow, pulling another bundle from the chest.

“Please,” Charlie sighed, fluttering her lashes. “I’m bonding with you for your body.”

His startled laughter shot a streak of pleasure through her as he gave a graceful bow. “It’s yours whenever you want it.”

Charlie snorted, flopping back down to the bed.

“Are fairies real?” She asked, her feet swinging in the air behind her. “Once I realized that elves were an actual thing,” she said, flicking the tip of an ear, “I expected to see all sorts of magical creatures. It’s been a bit of a letdown, actually.”

When he glanced over to see if she was serious or not, he caught the smirk that was so reminiscent of her father. “Many of them choose to stay in realms closer to Earth. The few who reside in this realm with us tend to keep to themselves. There’s a group of fairies that live at the edge of this continent, but the largest group of creatures is a colony of Dragons on an island in the western ocean.”

“Dragons?” Charlie asked, trying to decide if he was pulling her chain or not.

“Don’t expect to see them,” he replied, turning serious. “The history between us is not peaceful.”

Forget etiquette books. Charlie made a mental note to ask her father for history books.

She had just opened her mouth to ask another question when there was a knock at the door and Maggie stuck her head in to remind them about dinner causing Charlie to pout. She’d much rather hear about dragons.

* * *

Having agreed that their talk of what Rachel had wrecked upon earth would wait for a more appropriate time, Jeremy flirted with Charlie shamelessly over dinner sending her into an endless blush until Bass threatened to gut him if he didn’t stop, causing Maggie to chide both of them for their behavior until they both murmured apologies. 

The conversation resumed much more sedately this time as Bass fell silent, his shoulders taut with tension as he refused to meet her eyes.

* * *

Sitting up on the edge of the bed when they reached their room, Charlie watched as Bass continued to unpack his trunks, his churning emotions keeping her from reaching out to him. Finally, unable to take anymore she asked. “Why are you in such a snit?”

“A snit?” he questioned in disbelief, turning to look at her anger flashing in his eyes. “With a bond as strong as ours, you dare to call it a snit?”

“You’re upset and I chose not to intrude upon your privacy. If you have a problem, you need to talk to me.”

The hurt and anger that surged along their bond sliced at her heart causing her to frown as he fought to tamp down his anger. “Do you wish to sever our bond?”

Charlie’s brow crinkled in confusion even as she reached out to finger the medallion that hung around her neck. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Jeremy. The way you were with him,” he stated meeting her eyes. “I could feel your attraction to him. Do you want to be free of me?”

“Are you serious?” she asked with a noisy exhale.

Bass closed the distance between them, forcing her to tilt her head back in order to look at him. “You did not want this bond in the first place. I would not see you miserable.”

The breath whooshed out of her, as she clutched the medallion tighter. “Just like that?” she asked thickly. “You’d let me go just like that?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered causing her to stumble backward.

“You sound pretty goddamn certain to me!” She cried, her heart aching as her breath came in gasps.

Reaching for her good arm, Bass pulled her towards him. 

“Charlotte…my beloved…” he whispered, with a shake of his head looking into her eyes. “You will always be mine,” he growled before covering her mouth with his own. 

His hands slid up her side and around her back catching in her hair as emotions bled through their bond. Jealousy, along with hurt and desire, entwined their bodies together as Charlie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.

Her heart throbbed as he nudged her back, her legs hitting the edge of the bed. She tugged him and they both fell to the surface. 

Charlie slid her hands under his tunic and along his back, a moan humming between them at the touch. It didn’t matter who had made it as they began to tug their clothing free.

Bass pulled back when her arm caught on her dress dragging a hiss of pain from her lips. “Gods, Charlotte. You're hurt. We shouldn’t do this now.”

“Happening. Now.” She stated, pulling the dress over her head, the corner of her mouth curving up as his focus shifted back to her body. 

Still, she had to give the man credit as he shook his head. “Charlotte, if we do this, the bond..”

“Shut up and stop trying to get rid of me,” Charlie murmured, yanking him back down to her mouth, cutting off any more talk as the bond tightened between them setting her very soul on fire. 

She had picked him from the moment she’d seen him and accepted his necklace. Her mind might not have known, but her soul had. Couldn’t he feel that? Rolling him to his back, she rose up over him.

“Do you want to change your mind?”

“Charlotte,” Bass whispered, rubbing a finger along her cheek. “Never.”

“Then why?” She asked, trying to understand as he grasped her hips.

“Because I want you to choose me.”

Charlie’s chin trembled as she looked down at him. “I already did,” she replied, looking into his eyes as she sank down upon him, joining their bodies. Charlie’s breath caught, reaching out to grip Bass’ hands with a gasp as their souls merged, a burst of light filling the room.

Slumped across his chest, energy spent, Charlie felt a peace inside her as his arms wrapped around her, the tension between them gone, nothing but happiness remaining as his fingers made lazy circles on her back. “Are you well, beloved?”

“I am,” she replied, lifting her head up to peer up at him.

“Good,” he replied, his lips curved up in a wicked smile as he flipped her to her back. “My turn.”


End file.
